


To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before -Gruvia-

by Annabethlove



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethlove/pseuds/Annabethlove
Summary: The Netflix Original, To All The Boys I've Loved Before, spinoff. A Gruvia twist, because who doesn't love Gray being jealous?





	To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before -Gruvia-

 

 

_ To All The Boy's I've Loved Before _

 

 

 

Gray wasn’t expecting to see a well suited blonde male version of a bimbo when he walked up the flights of stairs towards Juvia’s apartment. He was tall, not taller than Gray, blonde hair, blue eyes and he had a _bouquet_ of roses in one hand and what looked like a letter in the other.

“Who are you?” Gray asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

The blonde guy turned around and gave Gray a once over and then made eye contact with him. He scoffed with disdain.

“I’m Wallace Rey, who are _you?”_ he asked, and the way he lifted his nose in superiority Gray knew he already hated the guy.

Before Gray could tell Wallace he was the boyfriend of the girl whose apartment he was standing outside of, the door swung open and Gray couldn’t help but feel his breath cut short.

After a year and a half of dating, Gray couldn’t help but admire how beautiful his girlfriend was. Juvia was wearing short shorts that emphasized her long sexy legs, a blue tank top that showed her low cleavage, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

The way her face transformed from a big smile to one of confusion, Gray knew she hadn’t been expecting Wallace. He also realized that _Wallace_ was looking at his girlfriend while she was practically naked.

“Who are—?” Juvia started, but Gray stepped up and walked in front of Wallace.

“He was just leaving,” Gray said, making it obvious that he was _something_ of Juvia’s as he made himself to her side.

“Gray-sama? You know him?” Juvia asked, giving her boyfriend an odd look.

“No, he doesn’t.” Wallace cut in before Gray could answer. Gray gave him an irritated look, to which the blonde completely ignored. “But you do know me,” Wallace continued as he showed Juvia the letter in his hand.

Juvia took it. “Oh,” she said as she read the name and address. Gray managed to peek and read as well. The guy was from _London_. What the hell was he doing in Magnolia?

“Oh,” Juvia said, catching Gray’s attention. She looked at Wallace with wide eyes. “How did you get this, Wallace-kun?”

 _Wallace-kun?_ Juvia knew the guy? Gray couldn’t help but boil angrily at Wallace’s smug face as Juvia recognized him.

“I got the letter in the mail, and hopped on a plane as soon as I could,” Wallace explained, he thrusted the flowers towards Juvia. “I never knew you loved me, Juvia. I’ve come to realize I love you too.”

Whoa. Whoa. Back up. Gray almost got whiplash as he turned back to look at Juvia with questioning eyes, and by the look in her face, he knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

…

Gray couldn’t stop glaring at Wallace and the _new_ individual that had showed up to Juvia’s apartment not even two minutes after he had begrudgingly accepted to let Wallace in and allowed Juvia to explain.

Peter Rose was browned haired, pale, brown eyes, and he looked like he’d never hurt a fly. He had knocked on the door and declared he received some crazy letter from Juvia too and that he’d always been in love with her, but never knew she’d love him too. Gray almost punched the kid in the face.

“Gray-sama,” Juvia called from the kitchen, motioning for him to go to her. He made sure to leave another harsh glare at the two guys that were lounging in his girlfriend's brown leather couch. Wallace rolled his eyes, and Peter looked like he was about to pee himself.

“Juvia,” Gray started as he walked into the kitchen where his girlfriend had now changed into one of her long sleeved dresses. She was only comfortable in small clothing when she was around Gray. “What the hell is going on?”

“Remember when Juvia asked Gray-sama to take some of her boxes she had lined out to donation?” Juvia asked.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Juvia sighed. “When Juvia was younger, whenever she had a crush on someone, she would write down all her feelings in a letter. She’d never been confident about her looks or her in general. She’d _never_ thought of sending those letters,” she massaged her temples. “She thinks when Gray-sama took the boxes, the letters were in one of the boxes, an the donations place probably sent out the letters. They had the addresses and stamps on it.”

“So,” Gray finally said. “You’re in love with these guys? One of them is a snob and the other one is shaking like a leaf!”

Juvia tried not to smile, but Gray saw her lips turn up slightly. “Gray-sama can’t blame Juvia with who she _liked_ when she was younger. She wrote those letters ten years ago. Juvia was sixteen.”

Gray grumbled under his breath. “If it’s been so long, then why did they turn up? Even after ten years later?”

“Juvia isn’t sure,” she scrunched her eyebrows as she seemed to really think about it.

Gray didn’t have to. Juvia has turned even more beautiful than she had been when she was younger and had become a successful woman with her own cooking show. She was all over the internet. They were probably gold diggers, or at the very least, they were out for some fun, and Gray wasn’t about to let that happen.

Seeming to notice his discomfort, Juvia grabbed one of Gray’s hands and squeezed it in hers. She gave him a sweet smile. “Gray-sama doesn’t have to worry. That was years ago. Juvia _loves_ Gray-sama, and no one else will change that.”

Gray was used to Juvia’s confessions all the time, but this one seemed different and Gray couldn’t help but feel reassured with it. She loved _him_ and like hell he would let her be taken away.

“Fine,” he said, even though his cheeks felt warmer than usual and he hadn’t let go of her hand. “Lets go break the news to them. You’re mine and they better get the fuck out.”

Juvia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He _really_ wanted to kiss her on the mouth, but the _uninvited_ guests in Juvia’s living room made him hold back. He wasn’t one to show affection, especially in front of strangers. But then he realized if he _kissed_ Juvia, then they would know he was her boyfriend and it’d make itself even more clear.

Before he could come up with some genius plan to make it happen, the doorbell of the apartment rang. His mood soured again as he turned to his girlfriend.

“How many letters _exactly_ did you write?” he asked, and by the way she avoided his gaze, he knew he had his work cut out for the rest of the day.

  
….

  
Gray slumped on the couch. It was almost midnight. How the _hell_ had Juvia had so many crushes? He didn’t want to know. He just hoped it was done and over with.

“Thank you for today, Gray-sama,” Juvia said as she pecked him on the lips and made her way on the other side of the couch.

“As long as they never come back,” he groaned.

Juvia grew quiet, making Gray worry. Had something happened? Before he could ask, she stood up and walked over to her room. It didn’t take her long to come back out. In her hands were two letters.

“Oh, no.” he groaned. “No more.”

“No,” Juvia gave him a sweet smile. “Juvia thinks you’ll like these ones.”

She walked over towards him and snuggled next to his side—he wrapped his arm around her.

“Who are they for?”

“For Gray-sama.”

Gray raised his eyebrows.

“When Juvia first met Gray-sama, she felt like a teenager all over again, and she knows she shares her feelings openly, but she used to not be that way,” she handed the envelopes to him. “She had written these when she first met Gray-sama, but Juvia knew that with you, she didn’t want to hold back. She wanted you,” she chuckled.

Gray read the writing on the first letter;

 

_To the boy I fell for at first sight_

 

“This is so cliche,” Gray grunted, but he squeezed her side, letting her know how he felt. Why was Juvia always too good for him?

“The last one Juvia wrote on our one year anniversary, she had been trying to work up the courage to give them to Gray-sama,” she blushed.

Gray read the last neatly writing on the envelope;

 

_To the man I love_

 

Gray felt a sudden bubbling in his heart that had him reaching for her and kissing her hard on the mouth.

“No more letters after this one,” he whispered against her mouth. “From now on, you say everything and anything you want, okay?”

Juvia looked at him, and the way her eyes shined made him realize that he didn’t care how many letters she had sent out, or how many guys she had _liked_ , because she loved _him_ and only him.

And he loved her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who else watched the movie?


End file.
